


Unforgivable Sins

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Imperius, Imperiused Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, credence crying during sex, credence is just the unlucky victim, graves doesn't QUITE channel tom riddle but a lil, or so we THINK, or while coming, rather dark tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Someone's been following the Director Of Magical Security.He doesn't like that.





	Unforgivable Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastetsBeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetsBeloved/gifts).



> mainly for shiromiracles and myself b/c where the fuck is the forced sex while on imperius ??? or masturbation???
> 
>  
> 
> right here. thats where.

Naturally the spell that allowed for someone to control another was illegal. It had been so for decades, and even at school, beneath the guise of learning, Percival had experimented with it. Used it on spiders, snakes, and sometimes rats, just to test the limits of the curse and his power.

He never hurt anyone or anything, but the things they could be made to do more belonged in a circus, a street fair, a sideshow. 

Now that he was where he lived and worked and  _ breathed _ the law, he would never consider bending it so far as it could go, much less breaking it in such a manner. He was among a handful who did not give regular reports on spells used, and his wand was not being tracked or monitored, because of course, the Director of Magical Security would not be so foolish as to use an Unforgivable, even on a criminal. Then again, if it helped uphold the rest of the law, perhaps he could find a way to justify it. 

 

Either way, no one would have to know.

 

Lately, he has had a shadow. A dark haired and dark eyed creature who belongs to the Second Salemites, and Percival’s fingers haven’t itched so badly since his final year, when he accidentally swallowed a poorly brewed love potion, and he nearly jerked himself raw, refusing to go after anyone for help, and risk betraying his own stupidity.

It had been a hard, if pleasurable mistake.

He was only pursuing the no-maj group to see if there was any way they’d been behind the rash of mishaps in downtown. Some sort of vendetta against those who considered them marginalized, when they were in fact, insane, if correct.

Witches did roam the city, and magic was a real danger, if in the wrong hands.

Percival smiled to himself as he approached the alleyway a block down from the church, and stopped short at the entry. Usually he went there to disapparate safely, for none could be done inside the walls of MACUSA, unless one travelled by Floo, and he hated how dusty it made him. So he left work, took a walk, and then landed at home a handful of seconds later, most days.

Now, it appeared he’d walked in on something very private indeed, for tucked away in the darkest corner of the alley, was the boy he’d seen, facing the wall, and shivering furiously. The closer he got, the more it became clear what he was actually doing. He wasn’t touching himself, not for his own gratification, he was simply relieving himself, and seemed to be trying to  _ avoid _ touching himself.

How bizarre.

There was a flutter of papers, and the boy yelped at the sight of him, stumbling backwards and not quite catching himself on his hands as he fell to the ground.

Percival didn’t mean to intrude or be aggressive, but his intimidating figure seemed to have an unconscious effect on most people around him.

He bit back a smirk at the thought that if the boy hadn’t already been in the middle of a piss, he’d have likely wet himself in fear.

“Forgive me. I thought you were doing something else, and was going to offer to help you.”

The boy’s bottom lip trembled, and he shook his head, putting his bleeding palms to his pants, trying in vain to cover himself up. 

“N-no sir, I would  _ never _ .”

Percival had memorized every inch of the boy’s soft cock, and all he wanted at the moment was to do what he intended, as well as figure out exactly why the boy had been following him.

“Please sir, don’t hurt me. I haven’t any money.”

The boy got to his feet slowly, but remained cowed, shoulders hunched, and eyes already wet with tears, even as he clasped his hands in front of his chest.

“Dear boy, I’m not a common thief. Why did you say that you would  _ never _ ?”

The boy was shaking like a leaf in fall, and Percival wondered if he was in a lot of pain, and thus distracted from answering. He plucked one of the boy’s hands into his own, ignored the resulting gasp of protest, and flipped it over to reveal numerous cuts on his palm, some still bloody. That hadn’t been from the road. Something or someone had done that.

“Sir, please!”

He pressed his thumb over the biggest one, and the boy cried out in pain, before his eyes widened, while he watched his own broken skin healing before him.

“Shh-hh, there we go. Now, tell me why you’ve been following me.”

The boy drew in a shuddering gasp of air, and then squeezed his eyes shut before replying.

“I thought maybe that you were one of them, and you could…”

He broke off, as Percival reached for his other hand, healing it just as swiftly, before putting his own to the boy’s chin, tilting his head up, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“What did you think I was, my boy?”

Dark liquid eyes locked on his, and oft-bitten lips parted,

“A witch, sir.”

How apt.

“Well, aren’t you a clever thing? Why don’t you do me a favor, hmm? Touch yourself for me. Right now. I’ll let you go, keep your memories. How’s that?”

“Y-you can erase memories?”

Percival smirked, letting his fingers drag over the boy’s sharp jawline, and watching how it made him squirm.

“I can do a great many things. I’m just as powerful as you’ve heard. More-so, even than you could possibly put to your wildest dreams. Show me how you take care of yourself. Go on, don’t be shy.”

The boy shook his head furiously, but didn’t retreat from Percival’s rather possessive grasp.

“I can’t do that. It’s a sin to self abuse.”

Percival growled impatiently, and took three great strides forward, shoving the boy into the bricks, pinning him there by a hand to his throat, and his hips grinding against slender ones.

“You  _ can _ , and you will. It’s a simple thing, it’s all I ask.”

More tears slipped down pale cheeks, and the boy was panting for breath against Percival’s tight grasp, which he relented, and watched as color bloomed on the boy’s face again.

Oh, that was lovely.

“I’m sorry sir. I’ll do  _ any _ thing but that.”

Much as the thought appealed to him, the image of the pretty thing on his knees, his cock stuffed down the delicate column of his throat, Percival really only wanted to see the boy’s cock again. 

“What if I  _ made _ you do it? If I took the choice away? So you wouldn’t really be sinning at all.  _ I  _ would be.”

He smiled, leaning in to press his lips along the boy’s jaw, relishing every tremor and shudder, drunk on the power that came with manipulating a poor little no-maj.

“Sir?”

The boy’s eyes had darkened, and now he seemed to be thinking it over, as well as getting aroused from the idea, if the lump against Percival’s stomach was anything to go by.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt a bit…  _ imperio. _ ”

 

* * *

 

Credence’s heart felt like it would pop right out of his chest as he watched his hand move of its own accord, deftly undoing the fastenings to his pants, and pulling out his cock at once, unshy, and without hesitating.

His eyes burned as he stared, and he wanted to look to the mouth of the alleyway, to see if anyone was there, passing by and witnessing what was happening to him. But the second his fingers curled around his cock, and he stroked over himself, there was no more room in his head for concern.

His knees weakened, and he nearly fell, but for the strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him pressed into the brick, as he continued to tug his hand up and down over his achingly hard length. He never knew it could be so wonderful, to give in, to masturbate. 

‘Self abuse’ just sounded so negative, and wrongful, they couldn’t possibly be the same thing, were they?

Shivers were wracking down his spine, and he fell forward against his will, resting his forehead against the man’s broad shoulder, covered in rich wool from his coat, it scratched over his skin, and he tried to retreat, to prevent getting any of his filthy sweat on it, but could not.

His hand moved faster, and his hips shifted to meet every stroke, until he thought he could see white light overtaking his vision, and the coil of delight inside of his stomach exploded.

He cried out, and his heartbeat remained a constant pounding in his ears, until the man’s voice broke through the fog of arousal, and he straightened back up, dizzy, noticing his hand was covered in white fluid, thicker than water, but not as dense as morning gruel.

“Taste it.”

Before that moment, Credence had been obeying the man’s thoughts and desires, he suspected, hearing a dissonant voice whispering in the back of his mind, but now, the words spoken hit him with a harder touch, and he had no idea why he wanted to do such a thing, but he was already pressing two fingers between his lips, and licking them clean.

The man watched him with heavy lidded eyes and a curve to his lips which made something clench inside him.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Credence glanced up, he could move now, and found the man staring not at his face, but his cock, still hanging free from his pants, softened slightly, but not completely relaxed.

“Can I?”

He didn’t know such a thing was possible. But the man smirked, and then nodded, nudging him down, down, until hard pavement bumped against his knees, and he had to crane his neck to look up at him.

His knees had been about to give out anyway, so that was a good idea.

“You can put me in your mouth after.”

The man patted his head, petting his hair, and Credence’s hand returned to his cock, the clean one, and the one still messy with his spend reached behind his back, as he shoved his pants down his waist, mid-thigh, revealing more of his body to a complete stranger than he’d ever dreamed he could do.

The ‘ _ why’  _ of it all died on his tongue, along with the salty bitterness of his own semen, and his fingers move between his backside, searching for the way to make himself come again. 

Oh. 

Oh no.

Not  _ there _ .

A dry fingertip pushed in slow, but since it was his own body, his own hand, he didn’t flinch, he went deeper, and his other hand gripped his cock, stroking in a teasing manner, thumb rubbing over the slippery head.

Credence was in agonizing bliss, and with every beat of his heart, he knew it was wrong to like it, to want more.

His head dropped against his chest, and he was able to see every move of his hand, watch as his cock pushed through his clenched fist, and his other hand continued to probe, thrusting in another finger beside the first, pain exploding over his senses along with further pleasure, as his fingertip brushed over some _ thing _ inside him that stole his breath away.

“Ah. You found it.”

The brutal assault didn’t let up, and he managed a ragged inhalation before his cock jumped against his hand, pulsing out a few dribbles of white, his thighs burning from his position. He wanted to fall onto his side, or onto his back, but his legs were somewhat trapped in his pants, as well as the fact remained that he couldn’t move, unless the man wanted him to. 

He looked back up, and opened his mouth before he realized why, finding the man standing in front of him, cock exposed, held in his hand, and guided between his lips, smearing wetness over his mouth, before thrust onto his tongue, and to the back of his throat.

“Good boy.”

 

Please.

 

Please stop.

 

Credence couldn’t say anything, or do much but dutifully suck on the length in his mouth, and keep moving his hand behind his back, keeping himself on a constant high akin to another climax, but not quite. He could feel his cock going soft again, and he feared he knew why. 

There was nothing else to be done. 

But he couldn’t speak, or beg or plead. So he kept his jaw lax, as the man continued to press deeper, holding him open wider, and his wrist cramped, but he moved it through the pain, a moan escaping his throat, vibrating through the man’s cock, as tears slipped down his cheeks freely.

He kept stroking his cock, but to no avail. His fingers were wet, as the head dripped all he had left, and soaked into his pants, along with a small puddle on the ground.

The hand on his head slid down to grasp at his neck, holding him tight at the nape, fingers digging into his skin, and he sobbed against the man, feeling the second his body went lax, and his muscle control was returned to him. But his fingers in his ass didn’t stop, he kept pushing and thrusting and massaging against that spot inside him, eased by hot slickness, and his jaw slackened when the third wave of bliss, hard fought, crashed over him. Nothing came out of his cock, it simply laid soft in his hand, as his fingers twitched around it, and his breath caught in his chest.

Now he was far too weak to resist, to fight. 

He simply sat there, and took every spurt of the man’s come against his tongue, unable to swallow it all, some drooled down his lips and his chin, trickling over his skin, and staining his vest.

* * *

 

Percival pulled back, his cock shiny with saliva and some of his own spend, as the boy had choked at the last second, and he’d dropped the spell, watching the boy give in to his baser needs, and allow himself to be fucked properly. The boy had been too distracted with torturing himself, made it through three climaxes, and then that was when Percival lost his patience. He’d considered just jerking himself off onto the boy’s face, and leaving him a mess, but he’d knelt so prettily, it would have been a waste not to use that mouth of his.

“There, now are you satisfied?”

The boy sniffled loudly, and used his cleanest hand to wipe his face, a combination of tears, urine and come smearing on his sleeve, as he shook his head.

“Why not?”

“I’m disgusting.”

Percival tucked himself away, and strode around the shivering boy, eyeing his bared lower back and ass, and marveling that at least he hadn’t made himself bleed. So it could have been worse. Perhaps he’d done some accidental magic…

 

Magic.

The boy wasn’t a no-maj?

He’d…

Conjured lubrication in the heat of the moment?

His grin widened.

“Are you hungry, my boy?”

He coughed, and looked up at Percival with wide eyes, as he tried to stand, to begin redressing himself, limbs trembling from lack of real use. He moved close again, and lifted him right up, before bracing him against the wall again, twirling his fingers for a simple cleaning spell, and pushing the boy’s shoddy haircut into something a bit more charming.

“Y-yes?”

“Why the question?”

“Aren’t you going to erase my memories now?”

Percival shook his head, and shifted closer, lips dangerously close to the boy’s plush ones,

“Not at all, why, you’re one of us, after all.”

Disapparating with company was always disturbing, if it was the first time, and Percival steeled himself to need to clean up after the boy’s possibly getting sick, but to his surprise, he only fell to the ground, now plush carpet, and gaped at the fireplace. 

“What do you mean sir?”

Percival huffed out an impatient breath,

“None of that now. Call me Mister Graves if you must be so  _ painfully _ formal. What’s your name, my boy?”

A slow blink, and the boy carefully got to his feet, only to stagger over to the closest chair, and collapse into it, curling in on himself, hiding behind his own knobbly knees.

“Credence.”

“Fascinating. I’m delighted to make your acquaintance. I’m quite certain this will be a most beneficial partnership for us both.”

He smiled to himself, and walked past the boy to prepare himself a drink. It had been a long day, and he more than earned it.

* * *

 

 

**end**


End file.
